Le Froid Entre Nous
by Chanel-Keehl
Summary: "Le froid souffle sur Jotunheim tandis que le Roi Laufey parle au second fils d'Odin. Mais savait-il qui Loki était réellement? " Début basé sur une scène effacée, la suite imaginée. Bonne lecture!


_**Le froid entre nous.**_

_-Et vous rendrez à Jotunheim, comment dirais-je, sa... gloire._

Loki détourna son regard vers les plaines de glace à ses côtés avant de continuer son discours. Tout n'était que ruines et désolation, vestiges de ce qui devait être un véritable royaume de givre avant d'être détruit par Odin et ses fiers soldats.

_-Oui... J'accepte, _répondit le roi sans quitter son visiteur des yeux.

_-Peut-être auriez-vous dû y songer plusieurs fois avant d'abandonner votre fils dans ce temple._

_-Que dis-tu?_

Le vent sembla souffler plus fort à ce moment précis, un frisson parcourant l'échine du «second fils d'Odin» tandis que sa peau devenait d'un bleu tout aussi intense que celui de Laufey écarquillant les yeux légèrement sous le changement d'apparence du brun qui lui révélait ses véritables origines.

_-Bonjour, Père._

_-Ah, le fils bâtard!, _s'exclama-t-il, moqueur. _Je pensais qu'Odin t'avais tué. J'aurais dû le faire de mes propres mains, il est aussi faible que toi...  
_Le fils de Laufey reprit sa forme habituelle et si ses yeux couleur sang étaient de nouveau verts, ils n'en étaient pas moins assassins. Pourtant, il s'efforçait de sourire.

_-Pas si faible que cela puisque je suis désormais roi d'Asgard et que vous accepter mon aide. Vous devez regretter vos actions désormais..._

_-Il doit s'agir du choix le plus sage que je n'ai jamais fait..._

_-Je n'en doute pas. Nous nous reverrons bientôt._

Le Bifröst s'ouvrit sur Loki qui quitta les terres givrées avec l'intime conviction de ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds après avoir achevé son œuvre.

XXXXXXX

Assis sur le trône, Loki pensait à cette conversation avec le roi des géants de glace, son père, allié et ennemi. Il aurait aimé que rien de tout cela ne lui fasse de l'effet mais il était bien plus tourmenté qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Un mal de crâne se profilait déjà, son esprit ne trouvant pas le calme. Odin lui avait pourtant dit qu'il avait été abandonné dans ce maudit temple mais pourquoi dans ce cas ne pas l'avoir tout simplement laissé sur le champ de bataille? Laufey dit qu'Odin aurait dû le tuer, mais que faisait ce dernier dans ce temple alors que la guerre prenait fin à l'extérieur? Il lui avait donc dit qu'il avait un fils se trouvant à cet endroit. Il devait sans doute souhaiter qu'Odin le tue, ainsi il aurait un motif pour relancer son armée sur Asgard, une excuse. Mais il ne l'a pas fait et a reprit Loki chez lui en l'élevant «comme son enfant». Mais il s'agissait également d'une duperie, si le Père-de-toutes-choses accepta de le considérer comme un membre de sa famille, ce n'était que pour retirer ce motif aux géants et pour se servir de lui comme gage de paix. Il n'était qu'un pion passé dans les mains de l'ennemi. Ils se valaient tout les deux, ne méritant que la mort et la souffrance. La rage le fit tressaillir, ses poings se refermant tandis qu'il mordait le coin intérieur de sa lèvre.

_-Mon fils, tu sembles si tourmenté..._

_-Mère! Ne devez-vous pas rester au chevet d'Odin?_

_-Pas si mon petit se porte plus mal encore..._

Frigga vint se poster aux côtés de Loki, posant sa main sur celle de son enfant.

_-Je vois cette lueur de colère dans ton regard... _

_-Ne le seriez-vous pas à ma place?_ S'emporta-t-il tandis que la Reine d'Asgard l'entraînait dans une pièce avoisinante.

_-Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais abandonne le passé et concentre toi sur ce que tu as. Peut-être ne le vois-tu pas encore, mais l'homme que tu es devenu est bien plus fort que son père avant lui, qu'il soit dieu ou géant._

_-Le pensez-vous vraiment Mère? Pensez-vous réellement que la honte de deux Royaume, un faible, puisse devenir une figure que l'on traite avec respect?_

_-La grandeur d'un homme ne se désigne pas grâce à un titre honorifique ou la taille de ses terres Loki, mais à celle de son cœur. La seule faiblesse est de croire que l'on est faible, si tu le veux, tu le peux. Et à mes yeux, tu seras toujours l'une de mes plus grandes fiertés._

La voix si douce de Frigga eut l'effet d'un baume pour lui, elle avait toujours eut les bons mots, ceux qui le faisaient se sentir grand et capable d'affronter les obstacles qui se présentaient à lui.

_-Merci Mère..._

L'arrivée des géants était imminente, il serait également une fierté aux yeux de son «Père» désormais. Il inspira profondément, ils étaient prêts à lancer l'assaut.

Il serait enfin une fierté pour tous, et surtout pour lui-même.


End file.
